1. Field
The following description relates to technologies for managing interference, and more particularly, to technologies that may reduce or overcome adverse effects resulting from interference occurring between two cells, where at least two cells such as a femtocell and a macro cell are adjacent to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of multi-cell communication systems has provided a need for more accurate and efficient communication methods. The multi-cell communication system may include at least two macro cells, and may include a macro cell and a small-sized cell, for example, a femto base station, a pico base station, and the like.
For example, the small-sized cell may be a communication system that includes the macro cell and a femtocell including the femto base station. Generally, terminals included in a coverage area of the femtocell may be served by the femto base station which is positioned in an adjacent location, and thus it is possible to achieve a high transmission rate. Where the macro cell includes at least a portion of the femtocell, interference may occur between the macro cell and the femtocell. The interference may cause adverse effects against both the macro cell and the femtocell.
Overcoming these adverse effects resulting from the interference between the macro cell and the femtocell gives rise to complicated issues. Accordingly, technologies associated with an interference control are in development to overcome the above adverse effects. The technologies associated with the interference control may be embodied into various types, for example, an optimal resource scheduling, a transmit power control such as a dynamic spectrum management, an interference alignment, an interference treated as noise (ITN), an interference neutralization, a multi-antenna transmit, and the like.
The macro cell and the femtocell may need to appropriately share channel information to perform an interference control. However, where the macro cell and the femtocell appropriately share channel information, other adverse effects may result, for example, an increase in overhead of a communication system, and the like.